Truth can't hide forever
by anithfanz
Summary: What happen if Japan’s famous high school detective Kudou Shinichi and the world phantom thief Kaitou Kid are twins? How Shinichi will react when he found out his twins secret?
1. Chapter 1

THE TWINS

What happen if Japan's famous high school detective Kudou Shinichi and the world phantom thief Kaitou Kid are twins? How Shinichi will react when he found out his twins secret? Will he give him a chance to speak or handing him over to the police? But when Heiji and Hakuba transfer to Teitan High to investigate Kaitou. How long will it take for Kaitou to maintain his poker face to keep his identity a secret??

SHINICHI POV

It's an early May's morning. The weather is getting hotter and it's a perfect time for the flowers to bloom. Shinichi woke up early this morning, he still have two hours before school starts. He open the window letting the cool air brushes his face.

Shinichi stared at the cherry blossom tree in front of his house and he can hear his mother playing the piano. The melody is smooth just like the wind and it brings comfort to his lonely soul.

Then his mind travels back trough time back to the old memories he had with his father. Kudou Yusaku the mystery novelist a qualified detective famous throughout the world died in a car crash that was unsolved till today.

His family turned upside down just when they received a call from the Beika hospital and when his mother went limp by just answering the phone.

" your father…he's gone" escape from his mother's mouth. How such a simple word like this hurts so deeply? As a detective he never felt this kind feeling before.

Meanwhile Kaitou who is originally cheerful and carefree person hit the most when he heard the news. He had been crying for weeks and worst when they went to the hospital to identified the corpes he lost to his emotion and the poker face he's been proud off slip away. The doctor had to sedate him to prevent him from hurting himself.

How much he's hoping that the hospital called the wrong number. How much he's hoping to see his father's warm smile to greet him early in the morning. Why suddenly all memories about his father mattered so much? Why now only he feel like he needs him? Why? Why now?

Yukiko as a single mother works as an actress once again in order to raised her beloved twins. It's hard at first but now she's among the richest women in Japan. She doesn't need to work anymore. Her money is a lot enough to pay all their necessities.

'sigh' Shinichi continue watching the flower petals blew away along with the wind. It makes him to think that no matter how beautiful you are there's always the end of your life.

' I wonder is this what the victim's family felt when their love one was murdered. '

He continues listening to the beautiful music played by his mother. Then the memories of his father come back to life. During his and kaitou's birthday, his father gave each one of them a box. It's a very old looking box and only the person who own it can open the box.

_Flashback_

"_come kids, I got a present for you!" Yusaku's voice sounded happy leading his beloved sons to the reading room._

_Shinichi walk slowly following his father."ooh come on dad,I'm sixteen I don't need birthday present anymore" _

_Meanwhile Kaitou who is looking forward for his present keep on asking his father what he's going to get. " tell me dad. Is it the 'thing' that I asked you to buy for me??"_

_Yusaku turn to faced Kaitou looking confused "ermm,what thing? I don't remember promising you anything"_

" _what?! But you promise!" _

"_ok ok don't be mad. Of course I remember I'm your father anyway" yusaku spoke followed by laughter_

"_geez dad, why do you like to tease me. Why don't you do that on' HIM' once in a while" Kaitou said loudly so that Shinichi can hear him_

"_ooh sorry to interrupt but the 'HIM' you're talking about has a name. It's Shinichi in case you forget" Shinichi replied gloomily at his twin brother_

" _stop it both of you. Today is a special day you should be happy together and not fighting! I wonder what's it like when both of you are still in your mother's womb. It might be hard for her" Yusaku gave an angry look to his sons. " now open up your present and be nice. No more fighting or both of you can't participate in any other crime scene investigations" said Yusaku handing the present to Shinichi and Kaitou._

_Kaitou immediately open the present he got from his father " it won't bother me anyway. I'm not really interested in crime scene" _

"_one more word Kaitou I'm sure I'll prohibit you from doing any magic practices for one whole year"_

_Kaitou immediately keep his mouth shut. Not doing any magic for one whole year will kill him! 'I'm a magician, not doing any magic my life will be meaningless'. After Kaitou unwrapped his present he can see a weird box and the body of the box looks like puzzle to him plus there's no key whole to open it. " okay, this is so not what I'm asking you to buy dad. But what's with the puzzle on top of the box? How am I going to open it"_

_Shinichi also received the same box. Looking confused he started to ask his dad " urm dad, how to open this box?" for the first time in his life he's agreed with Kaitou._

_Yusaku smile looking at his son's confused faces. Then he positioned his spectacle ready to explain "The box you holding is a very special box of mine when I was at your age. The box was designed by your grandfather as a gift to me" He paused for a while waiting for his sons reactions. Seeing his sons face that urge him to continue_

"_well go on" shinichi and kaitou said together_

"_okay, in order for you to open the box is you have to solve the code until one of the puzzle in the middle manage to go out from the box. To make it simple it is just like playing rush hour where you need to move the car around until the red car manage to go out. And when you manage to solve the code the left side of the box will reveal a key hole. Plus I'm not going to tell you how to solve it since you two are so clever."_

" _Nah, this is easy. It won't take a very long time for me to open it" said kaitou with his stupid grin all over his face_

_Shinichi who felt sick looking at his younger twins face immediately shifted himself as far away as possible from kaitou and reply to his brother " well go on if you think that you're so clever as you said"_

_Kaitou eyed another replica of himself " well of course, I bet that you the so CALLED modern Sherlock Holmes can open it too since you got a pea brain"_

_Heard his twins teasing shinichi eyed his brother too. This eye to eye contact remained for a several minutes until he spoke " since I got a pea brain how about the speck of dust brain of yours will work against me!" challenged shinichi_

" _Hah you challenge me?! Don't make me laugh! Your brain is nothing compared to mine! I'll be-_

_Kaitou was interrupted when he sense a dark aura behind him. He turn himself slowly only to find that his mother was standing with her vein popped out her head " errr..he..he.."kaitou said 'kuso, I'm screwed!'_

_Taking a very deep breath Yukiko start yelling at her children for being a weird twins " twins aren't supposed to fight like this!! You Kaitou stopped calling your big brother PEA brain and you Shinichi stop making an argument!!! If heard any pea brain or dust something you all going to be grounded for sure.!finally you Kudo Yusaku you should have done something to stop your children from fighting not reading one of your novel! She finishi her speech with just one breath_

_Suddenly the dark aura started to change 3 pairs of eyes stared at Yukiko. " neeee, shin-chan,,kai-chan how was my angry act just now??? Is it good? I do hope that it looks more natural" she chirped happily hugging her sons._

"_mom stop hugging me!" Kaitou said _

"_yeah mom for once stop hugging me whenever you see us" said shinichi solemnly_

_While Yusaku "Yukiko I think you should stop hugging them or they die from lack of oxygen"_

_But plainly inside theis mind ' DANG I really thought that she was mad at us! I almost died out of shock!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : okay sorry for the late updating. I got exams this week. so here I am. Hope you enjoy**

Normal POV

Shinichi snap out of his memory about his father, it's too much for him. He felt like his father is still alive .The memory about his farther is too great, like it was just happened yesterday. He look at his watch still 7.30 am half an hour to go. He lazily move to a sitting position, heading toward his desk to take a look at the box that Yusaku gave him.

It took him a while to open the box since it was design for his father who was cleverer than him. The first time he took a glance inside the box he found a spectacle. An old fashion spectacle. It has big semi-round glass with a black frame. Under the spectacle there's a not attached to it saying that "it may be useful in the future. So keep it well it is an extraordinary spectacle you ever found"

But to his dismay, the box is no longer in his desk! It went missing!! He starts to panic, cold sweat running freely behind his back. " no, no… this is the only thing left.. please no.." he begged.

Shinichi find it weird. He thought that he had lock up his drawer before he went sleeping last night and the key is still with him. Suddenly a person face appeared on his mind with the cocky smirk and a messy hair. " yup definitely him.. no one else could except him! Just you wait! You'll regret this!" Shinichi said to himself

He storm out of his room as fast as he can, his footstep can be heard all over the house noting that he is angry and pissed. He decided to go to their piano room and ask Yukiko regarding Kaitou's whereabout. Within seconds Shinichi already inside the piano room, his mother stop playing the piano eyes wide, overtook by Shinichi's appearance.

"mum stop staring me like that, okay here's the thing, did you happened to see the box that dad gave me last time? I couldn't find it. And I doubt that the box is in 'HIS' hands right now" he said marking the work 'his'

"ohhh my..my Shin-chan you look exactly like Kai-chan with the messy hair of yours, I'm so happy that you two finally come to an agreement to have the exact same hair style."

"mum come on, it's not the right time. Where's Kaitou? I want to see him now "

"he's in the kitchen eating breakfast. And about the box I saw it this morning. Kai-chan tried to open it but I don't think it's already open. "

"WHAT?! I knew it. That jerk always asking for trouble. You'll get what you deserve!"Shinichi yelling all the way to the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

Shinichi stand infront of Kaitou hand crossing over his chest. He stood there waiting for Kaitou who keep on ignoring his presence.

KAITOU POV

' Shoot, mum must have told him that I took his box. Well I'm just curious and I want to practice my new 1 second lock picking technique'

I just continue eating my breakfast totally ignoring the detective in front of me. But he can't just give up! He stand there looking like a jerk and didn't even move.

I can't stand it anymore…

NORMAL POV

Kaitou sigh " okay.. what is it that you want? You blocking the beautiful fridge by standing there and not to mention the way you stare at me make me want to puke"

Hearing Kaitou's statement make a vein pop out from Shinichi's head, he just make him angrier! " mind your language thief, now where is it?" ask Shinichi demanding.

Meanwhile Kaitou continue eating his cereal. " I don't know what you talking about. Now please move aside detective, you blocking my view"

Shinichi did follow Kaitou instruction by moving aside. He then move towards the fridge and take out something from there. Finally he settle down by standing behind Kaitou " you know what I'm talking about. you want to admit it or not? Or else…"

Still ignoring Shinichi, Kaitou just simply answered " there's nothing for me to admit, and what are going to do even if I really did took you box"

Unaware of what Shinichi is going to do, suddenly Kaitou felt something cold sliding down inside his school shirt teasing his sensitive skin slowly. Kaitou's face turns blue as if he didn't receive enough oxygen. He knew what is it inside his shirt but he is just refused to know. Kaitou turn himself slowly facing Shinichi's face.

" you…you….what did put inside my shirt" Kaitou asked who's in shock hearing is quivering voice.

" you should know thief, it's a raw fish in case you doesn't know. I know you like it" replied Shinichi forming a sadistic smile all over his face.

Sudenly Kaitou scream like a girl running around the kitchen like a mad man. " AHHHHH!!!! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKING MONSTER! AHHHHHH GET OUTTTT!!!!!!"

No one can imagine that the future phantom thief KID has ichthyophobia (afraid of fish) screaming for help just to take the fish away from him. Last time he had an experience with fish until he fainted was when Kaitou is 15 years old he fell into the lake because he keep on practicing his magic tricks not noticing that he just make himself walk into the lake and fell. After quite a time battling with fish he just fainted!! Everyone thought the he can't swim but the fact is he can swim perfectly but deathly afraid of fish!

Shinichi immediately grab the mad Kaitou by his hand and slammed him to the wall. Shinichi then lock Kaitou's hands using his own hand and force Kaitou to look at his eyes " tell me where is it and I'll take the fish out. If you do anything stupid the fish will be inside of your mouth before you know it"

Kaitou struggle to release himself but he can't move too afraid that the fish will move again. " okay..okay I'll tell you but you have to take the fish out first" Kaitou said surrendering.

Shinichi did release Kaitou from his grip and take the fish out of Kaitou's shirt. But for some reason then Kaitou push him aside and spoke

" as if I'll let you have it!" said Kaitou smirking. He then dropped his flash bomb and disappear leaving a box on the floor.

The light is too bright, Shinichi's eyes can't stand it and forces himself to shut his eyes. He cursing under his breath " damn that magic tricks".

SHINICHI POV

I open my eyes adjusting to the surrounding. I'm alone in the kitchen and startle to see a box of mine laying open and empty! There's a note on the table saying that " you only ask for the box". Shinchi become angry again.

" that jerk!!"

* * *

**A/N: okay until here then. more to come next week.**

**overview chapter 3**

**what phantom thief KID 1412 is back?!!**

**see you~ R & R please ^__^  
**


End file.
